Like an Addiction
by Sofa King Danny
Summary: When the Powerpuff Girls turn 17, there's no one to turn to but each other. Rated M for incest and sexual content.


We've always led very unusual lives. We weren't ordinary little girls. We have superpowers, and have to deal with saving Townsville constantly. Having such a responsibility ever since we were five years old made us more mature and experienced than anyone else our age. Which led to problems when we became teenagers. While we weren't as interested in dating as some of our classmates, by the time we turned seventeen we did start wanting to experiment a little. Unfortunately, no one else was good enough for us. Teenage boys were dumb. They were immature. They cared more about sex and football than things that actually mattered. Every time one of us tried to go out with a boy, the same thing happened: he wanted them to stay and fool around in the bedroom when we needed to fly off and save the day. Buttercup's first thought was to try girls instead. It seemed like the obvious solution. But other girls didn't interest her either. She tried to date a few of them, but they simply couldn't keep up with her busy lifestyle. Even though they weren't as obsessed with sex as boys, they still got upset when Buttercup had to leave them to go fight whatever villain was on the loose that day. And so, we had no one to turn to... but each other.

I was sitting on the floor playing with my stuffed animals. After all these years, I still loved those things. "Do you, Octi, take Miss Bumblebee to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I asked the stuffed octopus. I moved the toy as I pretended it was speaking. "_Yes, ah do_." "And do you, Mis Bumblebee, take Octi to be-"

"Bubbles." Buttercup stood in the door of our room, interrupting my game with her stern, almost angry-sounding voice. "Where's Blossom and the Professor?"

I shrugged, a bit afraid that my sister appeared to be mad at me. "Out. I think they're grocery shopping or something."

"Good." Buttercup smirked, and began to step closer to me. I was just getting more scared now. What was Buttercup going to do to me? She kneeled down next to me and pushed the stuffed animals out of the way. Suddenly, I felt my sister's lips press against mine. My eyes widened. What was going on? I felt like I was supposed to push Buttercup away from me, and tell her to stop. But instead I started kissing her back. What was wrong with me?! We were sisters! This was wrong!

But it felt so good...

Buttercup pulled away after what seemed like forever, but at the same time seemed as if it ended far too quickly. She stared at me, panting, catching her breath. I kept waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. I wondered if she was waiting for me to say something. So I decided to break the silence. I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "Why did you do that?"

"Think about it, Bubbles," she said, still breathing on my neck, almost whispering. It was a little creepy. "We can't date normal people. We already tried. So... you and me instead. We're perfect for each other."

I tilted my head. It did make sense... kind of. And after all, Buttercup was more attractive than anyone else I had ever met, really. "But why me? Why not Blossom?"

"Because I like you better than Blossom," she said with a smile, and then we started kissing again. At that moment, nothing else mattered. It was amazing. I felt like I was in Heaven. I couldn't believe my sister really liked me so much. I had always liked her a lot, but she constantly made fun of me. I thought she thought I was just a big baby. But now... here she was, kissing me.

And she said she liked me best.

---

After that, whenever we had time alone, Buttercup and I would fool around like the horny teenagers we were. I felt guilty about it every time, but I couldn't stop. It was like an addiction. And it only got worse with each passing day. Or maybe I should say better. I didn't know if I was in Heaven or Hell. Buttercup was amazing and she made me so happy. But why did she have to be my sister? If only we could have a normal relationship, everything would be perfect. But instead we had to hide everything and feel guilt and shame. I never knew if Buttercup felt guilty or not. But I think she did, because she was careful not to let Blossom or the Professor know what we were doing.

And then one day my question was answered. This was no Heaven. It was definitely Hell.

The Rowdyruff Boys had come back. The stupid jerks split up to cause havoc all over Townsville. Since there were three of them, we each took on one. Buttercup and Blossom beat up Butch and Brick easily, while I had a little more trouble with Boomer. He wouldn't have been a problem normally, but I was distracted by thoughts of what was had been happening between Buttercup and me. Instead of helping finish the brat off, my sisters flew back home as soon as they were done with the other two boys. I thought that was a little odd, and mean of them, but I was too busy fighting to worry about it too much. Until I got back home and saw something I'll never forget. The image was burned into my eyes. Buttercup and Blossom were on the bed in our room. Buttercup was lying on top of our sister, and their lips were locked together.

I screamed.

My sisters turned to look. Blossom immediately pushed Buttercup off of her. "It's not what it looks, Bubbles, I swear! I... um... I was knocked out and Buttercup was giving me CPR! Yeah!" Blossom had always been a bad liar.

"How could you?" I asked my sister with tears in my eyes. "I thought we had something special! And then you turn around and do the same thing with Blossom! Did you give her the same speech? Did you tell her that you like her better than me?"

"Wait, what?" Blossom was confused, but I didn't want to explain anything to her. I flew out of the house, crying harder than I ever had in my life.

"Bubbles, wait!" I heard Buttercup call after me. But I didn't answer. I just flew as far as I could. I flew all the way to the moon before I sat down, buried my head in my knees, and just cried.

---

My sisters found me eventually. "I'm sorry," Buttercup told me.

"I don't believe you," I muttered. My voice was raspy from crying for so long. I was running out of tears.

"I only lied because I didn't want to hurt you," she explained. "I love both of you. But I didn't think you would understand that."

I wiped my eyes and looked up. "I would have understood," I sniffed. "If you had just told me the truth. Lying hurt me a lot more."

Buttercup rubbed my back. "I know," she said. "I'm sorry." She kissed me again. I was mad, but I still kissed back. Some part of me told me not to, that I shouldn't forgive her so doing something so horrible. But I couldn't help it. I had always been the soft, kind-hearted one. And after all, she was my sister. Your family is supposed to always be there for you, no matter what bad things you do.

"Please don't lie to me any more."

"Okay."

Then I lay down and pulled Buttercup on top of me. We started kissing again. I felt her hand rubbing my chest. I moaned into her mouth. I felt worse than guilty. I felt horrible. I wanted to stop, to tell my sister never to touch me like this again. But I couldn't. Doing this sent a tingle of excitement through my body. It was like a drug. Before I knew it, Blossom was joining in. I could barely keep up with what was going on. All I knew was that both of my sisters were now causing that tingle inside me, as well as in each other. I felt them pull my clothes off and then we continued. The cold air tickled my skin, increasing that tingle and causing me to moan even more. I felt like I was going to cry, and I didn't know if it was because I was happy or sad. I guess it was both.

---

The addiction got even worse after that day. The three of us kept trying to find new, exciting places to screw around. Under the sea, near a volcano, flying through the clouds... anywhere your imagination could come up with, we've probably had sex there. I don't think we'll ever stop. But I don't care any more. No matter how messed up your life gets, you get used to it eventually. I still cry about it sometimes.

But I think I'll be okay.


End file.
